The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Serial ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment), also referred to as SATA, adapters and interfaces are very popular adapters/interfaces for attaching devices, e.g., storage devices, to computing platforms. Currently, SATA receiver equalization margin settings for the various SATA devices are manually tuned and statically set. The manual process typically involves performance of margin analysis, sweeping across the entire receiver equalization range from 0x0 to 0xF, using an electrical margin tool. On identifying the optimal receiver equalization margins for the various SATA devices, the settings are then statically coded into the basic input-output system (BIOS) of the various computing platform designs. With the plethora of SATA devices in various form factors, and various computing platform designs, this is inefficient, and burdensome to the computing platform designer.